


Hatch

by SpoopySis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Gen, Human/Troll Hybrids, Limeblood Karkat, Oneshot, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopySis/pseuds/SpoopySis
Summary: Posted on tumblr @honestsister





	Hatch

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr @honestsister

Tiny horns tapped against the thin lime colored membrane. Instinct pushing them forward despite the disadvantage if his shorter horns. The Other seemed content to let him bang his head fruitlessly against the wall. With a tiny kick of his legs he pushed the Other out of the way to give himself more space. That seemed to knock them out of their slumber.

 

He could sense that they had, at one point, been the Same. But now his instincts told him that the Other was smaller, softer. Their skin was too thin to protect them, their legs too short to run.

 

Maybe it was fact they were in the same egg, or their own budding abilities but he had the impression that the Other had similar thoughts about him. 

 

Another tap to the shell causes a crack to form. Some of the warm fluid he’d lived in began to ooze from the opening. He could sense the Other wiggling towards the opening. A few more strikes and the Other began to tap along the crack with him. Slowly they managed to create an opening that they could exit. The warmth of their shell was abandoned as the pair scrabbled out from the now useless egg. The world erupted in a cacophony of noise and emotions. He hissed and snapped his teeth as gray clawed hands reached down for him.

 

A trickle of concern splashed against his consciousness. he hissed at the sensation and wiggled away. The Other squeaked and followed, seemingly just as affected buy the noisy emotions around them. They didn’t get far and were scooped up by the gray claws and whisked away from the noise. The Other chirped in delight at the silence while he hissed at being taken away against his will.


End file.
